Hidden Value
by KathrynJane
Summary: The only thing that kept running though my mind is that I am a half blood so why me... and not them. The thought kept racing and I just wished it would stop it. I needed to stop it. This is my frist FanFiction
1. Preface

Millions of spiritual creatures walk the Earth

unseen, both when we wake and when we sleep.

John Milton (English Poet)


	2. Half bloods

I hope you like this story....

* * *

Half Bloods

"Eliza May," Mr. Crop said for the third time, as if I didn't hear him the first time. We both know that I know the answer. Mr. Crop gave up on trying to make me make a mistake, because like most teachers, they hated it when their students are smarter than them, and because I am known as a half blood vampire. Half bloods are low on the list no matter what. Who would have guessed it?

So I stand up and roll my eyes and say, "Mr. Crop everyone in this class knows the answer to your question. We have been studying THE SAME THING for three months. Why did I have to put up with him?

"Well Eliza if you know the answer to my question then, say it." His jaw was clenched. Yes I did know the answer and it wouldn't harm me to say it so that is what I am going to do.

"They cannot live without three things: their human blood, their coffin and," I smiled. "Me." For the most part it is true I mean human blood is food for them, and they don't need a coffin just a dark place when the sun came up and well me you may ask. They need me because I would be like a little spy that can walk around in the day light for them.

"No…They are stronger then you, Eliza." He said from turning angry red to ghostly pale. Only at night they are. Lets see how strong they are in the daylight? By the way, when I say they for the most part I mean full blood vampires.

"Then why is it a _half blood's _job to protect them?" I questioned in a matter-of-fact voice. Answer that!

"You know why." He said more mad that I can get an A on every test and still make him and others look like a fool, while questioning the vampire ways, wow I was good.

"Because they are weak only in the day time, because the sunlight can kill both them and me." He tapped his foot, not liking my answer, so I added, "But I can be out in the sun light for periods of time, unlike them." The truth is that I hate the sun. It makes you feel like you are on fire, but being on fire is more than likely not as bad. It is as if hot coals are being layered all over your skin, or were the sun hits it. The nice thing is that I am tan. Not the pale white that most vampires are, making it easy to fit in both worlds or the one and which we both walk.

With that I sat down licked my lips and added, "But no true vampire would hire anyone from this low grade school. They would much rather hire a vampire that is more than half blood."

"You can stay after class Miss Eliza May." And with that he went back to talking about how real vampires _need_ their coffins. The only cool thing about coffins is that you can personalize them. Mine would have many different colors and very soft, but the idea of locking yourself up in a place were dead people lay grosses me out. But what do I know maybe vampires are more dead then a half bloods or humans are. I started to draw on my already colorful notebook, for there is no way I will ever sleep in a coffin, and I much less care about them. Only a few more hours of this class, while only the beginning has pasted making it my longest and less favorite class this year. What fun am I into.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks 3


	3. Late

Hey hope you like this chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Late**

"Eliza, why do you have to question _everything_?" I looked at the clock knowing that if I didn't leave I would be late for my next class. Mr. Crop _had_ to keep us an extra half an hour to tell us how every coffin has a rope in which you can pull from the inside to make it easy to open, but the rope in every coffin is in a different place and it is a secret. Like why would we be in a coffin in the first place? We are half bloods.

"Maybe everything needs to be question, Mr. Crop." I didn't feel like doing this right now.

"Eliza…" he started to say.

"But if I talk to you any longer I will be late to my next class." With that I turned and ran. Knowing that I will have to hear about it in the next few days or weeks with extra tests to make sure I _understand_. I could care less about that right now because I couldn't and wouldn't be late, goodness.

But the only thing I knew is that I would most likely be late to my next class, even if I take short cuts. I started to run… and I am a fast runner there is no debating that. I turned left heading towards building fourteen. As I ran though and past the class rooms I could hear people saying 'only Eliza can make it to class in such short time.' I could hear laughing from the classrooms and I can't blame them for this is most feared thing and more than likely will be most funniest thing that has happened all day. Being late can kill your chances of getting a job and that is why I didn't what to be late. I ran out the blue door of building fourteen. I turned left onto the grass, knowing that there is a short cut between the buildings to the commons in the plaza. No one was at the plaza meaning it was later then I thought. Looking at the clock I saw it said 4:40.

"Shit," I whispered under my breath. I turned right, thinking about how they must put the classes on opposite sides to make us late. My five minutes have turned into three; which know without looking at the clock. I run into building 25 and rushing past both the empty and full classrooms. At the end of this never ending hall I start to see my classroom and it grew larger as I ran into it.

I opened the door and walked in the classroom as clam as I could be. The clock read 2:4 with the last letter between four and five. The bell rang and I made my way to my seat.

"Do you know how close you came to being late and what it could do to you," Mr. Jones said.

"No," I stated with a smile.

"Well first…" He begin, but I stoped him and said, "We have so little chance so I could care less." He gave me a sad smile and then begins class. I felt bad knowing that I was right and knowing that I crushed more than just my dream but others, as well.


	4. A Big Lie

A Big Lie

I left the classroom in a batter mood then I could image possible. Maybe it was the fact that the long school day is over or maybe it is the fact that I have a week left of school. Whatever made me in a good mood I didn't know, but it was incredible. I loved it! In the last class we learned the difference between real vampires and us _half bloods_. Most of the class already knew the difference for it as been drilled into our brains even before we can speak. I turned into the plaza. The trees that shaded it was nice and because it was almost summer the leaves were at there greenest.

"Hey Eliza!" I turned around to see Carley.

"Hey what's up?" I smiled.

"Did you make it to class on time?" A worried expiration crossed her face.

"Yap, I walked through the door and the bell rang."

"Wow. It was close." I kind of felt bad because I knew what was coming next and I made other plains.

"Are you going out with us tonight," added Lauren, whom I didn't see walked up.

"No, I'm going to bed. I can always party tomorrow." Way did I say that they have known me for years and they know I almost never sleep?

"In the daylight?" Carley questioned. She knew I was lying but being the good friend she is I knew she didn't care if I answered.

"There is more fun playing in the day light with weak humans," I laughed. That spelled out LAME on my forehead.

"No, it is so much fun to have a full blood vampire biting you." Lauren believed. Poor Lauren always believing me…I kind of need to fix that or one day she going to find we are nothing to the full bloods and by then god only knows.

"I don't think so." I said. "To them we are playthings. At least humans kiss not bite."

"Why are you so sour?" Lauren said at the same time as Carley said, "you used to be the one that believed in good and true vampires."

"Yes I did but… they don't even care to learn our names. Sorry if I'm no longer cool. I need to think things over for one night ok." That is so not the best I can do but it will have to do for now.

"We love you Eliza and you still are cool like how to day you were a second away from being late, but we miss the old you." Carley said speaking for both of them. I felt bad they shouldn't think that a second away from being late is cool. But again I had to go or I would run out of time.

"I miss the old me too, sorry, but not tonight." I turned and started to walk to my dorm room. I feel so bad what gives me the right to lie to my two best friends. And not just any lie, a big one. I just hope this will not have a snow ball effect.


	5. Forbidding Club

Hey if anyone reads this I made it long for you. :)

* * *

**Forbidding Club**

I have put on black skinny jeans, purple high heels, and a purple shirt with a black and blue butterfly across the middle of it. Then I added my ring. Then, I applied my hot red lip-gloss to my lips.

I turned around and looked into the mirror. Something was missing. I knew… so I took out my anklet. I knew I looked too good to go parting.

I felt bad about not telling my friends, but I was beyond the low class they went to. It is not that my friends aren't cool but, I think that trying to cheat both them and me in would be too hard, even for me.

The hard part is leaving _vampire school_. I have never been caught, but my friends have many times. The first thing to know is that there is a cam in every hallway. Next thing is that they have light and heat sensors angled at your door, so always have a heated blanket and a lamp on, or else there is no way you are getting out.

I drape my heated blanket over my chair and turn it on. Then I turn on my lamp. I put my feet out the window because you never what to go head first unless you are trying to kill yourself. Once I am outside I am almost free.

Running past the bushes and trees I past the borderline of the academy. Now I am free. I turn from a run to a walk on the street. I begin to blend in with the humans pasting on the street. The more blocks I past the closer I become is the louder my heartbeats. It's not that I think they will discover me in this club; it is because I am only here to party not become vampire Friends. More than likely they will be caught up in their own world to even take note in me or so I hope.

I see the doorway. It is at the end of a building that hasn't been used for a long time. It is dark so I walk in. This is the hard part; there is a hole at the end of the hallway in which you have to fall into. It's not that it hurts it's. It's that it is a long way down and just when you think that you are at the bottom you have another 12 feet, or so to go. It is kind of a peaceful fall in a lot of ways too.

When I land I see a different guard. The old one would let me wave my fake pass and walk though, but something tells me this one will not be that easy. I walk up to him and flash my pass, before I could take another step he was in front of me.

"Were do you think you are going?" His voice was rock hard.

"Into the club," I tried to use the same voice he did.

"I can't let you in," He stated. What?

"Why not," I used my challenging voice hoping that it works.

"Your name isn't on my list," He said waving a piece of paper in front of me. What list? This was a first and it was going to be harder to get in then I thought.

"Let her in," said a hero be hide me say. I smiled maybe it will be easier than I thought, a lot easier.

"YYYes…Ok." The guard said. "Can I have your name?" He asked me.

"Why?" I didn't wish to play games with him nor did I what to tell him.

"So I can add you to the list, for next time?" No way! My name would give me away if he ran a back round check on me.

Before I should say a word the hero said, "You should have got her name earlier. Next time you should know her by her face." With that, the guard opened the door. I walked into this club knowing that something was different.

"Hey," said the guy that that helped me get into the club. I turned around.

"What?" I asked in the most charming voice I could make. He was pale white with a black cape that was wrapped around him. You could see that the inside of the cape was blue.

"What is your name?" His question took me by surprise.

"Why?" I asked, but then I added. "My name is Eliza, and may I ask who my hero's name is?"

"Hero?"

"You save me from having to take out the guard."

He laughed. "Maybe I should have waited to let you in. My name is…"He started.

"Johnson Michael. I thought there would be a no show today." A girl be hide me said. She had blond hair and a pink dress and there was no doubt that she was 100% vampire.

There was no need for me to hang around so I slowly blended into the other vampires in the background. I heard him ask the girl were I went, but she said she didn't know. But it knew she did but could have cared less.

I walked over to the bar and ordered the least bloody drink they had. It's not that I don't like blood it is that the idea that I'm drinking something that once lived is what grosses me out. The people in my class never understood, why eating is my least favorite part of the day. A half bloods meal is a raw piece of meat, a glass of blood, with a blood orange. Why the blood orange I have no idea? I almost never eat at school any way so I could care less.

I looked around. This place was different some how like people were being very careful and there weren't any one I had seen before. I didn't know what to think… good or bad?

"Would you like a second glass?" The bartender asked me.

"No, but thank you." I told him. Then I felt some one watching me. I turned around and saw the blond looking right at me. Ok this was bad!

She walked up to me and said, "Listen Johnson is mine."

I smiled and spoke, "I don't what Johnson. I would much rather kiss a _human _then him. Guys that wear black are a huge turn off." Which was only half way true for me.

"Well he has his eyes on you and he gets who he whats." Nope not me who does he think he is?

"Well I hate to be the one that breaks his bubble but it is me who gets who I what and in no world would I what him." With that I turned and left. What more was there to say and I didn't what to run into Johnson again.

Forbidding Club

I have put on black skinny jeans, purple high heels, and a purple shirt with a black and blue butterfly across the middle of it. Then I added my ring. Then, I applied my hot red lip-gloss to my lips.

I turned around and looked into the mirror. Something was missing. I knew… so I took out my anklet. I knew I looked too good to go parting.

I felt bad about not telling my friends, but I was beyond the low class they went to. It is not that my friends aren't cool but, I think that trying to cheat both them and me in would be too hard, even for me.

The hard part is leaving _vampire school_. I have never been caught, but my friends have many times. The first thing to know is that there is a cam in every hallway. Next thing is that they have light and heat sensors angled at your door, so always have a heated blanket and a lamp on, or else there is no way you are getting out.

I drape my heated blanket over my chair and turn it on. Then I turn on my lamp. I put my feet out the window because you never what to go head first unless you are trying to kill yourself. Once I am outside I am almost free.

Running past the bushes and trees I past the borderline of the academy. Now I am free. I turn from a run to a walk on the street. I begin to blend in with the humans pasting on the street. The more blocks I past the closer I become is the louder my heartbeats. It's not that I think they will discover me in this club; it is because I am only here to party not become vampire Friends. More than likely they will be caught up in their own world to even take note in me or so I hope.

I see the doorway. It is at the end of a building that hasn't been used for a long time. It is dark so I walk in. This is the hard part; there is a hole at the end of the hallway in which you have to fall into. It's not that it hurts it's. It's that it is a long way down and just when you think that you are at the bottom you have another 12 feet, or so to go. It is kind of a peaceful fall in a lot of ways too.

When I land I see a different guard. The old one would let me wave my fake pass and walk though, but something tells me this one will not be that easy. I walk up to him and flash my pass, before I could take another step he was in front of me.

"Were do you think you are going?" His voice was rock hard.

"Into the club," I tried to use the same voice he did.

"I can't let you in," He stated. What?

"Why not," I used my challenging voice hoping that it works.

"Your name isn't on my list," He said waving a piece of paper in front of me. What list? This was a first and it was going to be harder to get in then I thought.

"Let her in," said a hero be hide me say. I smiled maybe it will be easier than I thought, a lot easier.

"YYYes…Ok." The guard said. "Can I have your name?" He asked me.

"Why?" I didn't wish to play games with him nor did I what to tell him.

"So I can add you to the list, for next time?" No way! My name would give me away if he ran a back round check on me.

Before I should say a word the hero said, "You should have got her name earlier. Next time you should know her by her face." With that, the guard opened the door. I walked into this club knowing that something was different.

"Hey," said the guy that that helped me get into the club. I turned around.

"What?" I asked in the most charming voice I could make. He was pale white with a black cape that was wrapped around him. You could see that the inside of the cape was blue.

"What is your name?" His question took me by surprise.

"Why?" I asked, but then I added. "My name is Eliza, and may I ask who my hero's name is?"

"Hero?"

"You save me from having to take out the guard."

He laughed. "Maybe I should have waited to let you in. My name is…"He started.

"Johnson Michael. I thought there would be a no show today." A girl be hide me said. She had blond hair and a pink dress and there was no doubt that she was 100% vampire.

There was no need for me to hang around so I slowly blended into the other vampires in the background. I heard him ask the girl were I went, but she said she didn't know. But it knew she did but could have cared less.

I walked over to the bar and ordered the least bloody drink they had. It's not that I don't like blood it is that the idea that I'm drinking something that once lived is what grosses me out. The people in my class never understood, why eating is my least favorite part of the day. A half bloods meal is a raw piece of meat, a glass of blood, with a blood orange. Why the blood orange I have no idea? I almost never eat at school any way so I could care less.

I looked around. This place was different some how like people were being very careful and there weren't any one I had seen before. I didn't know what to think… good or bad?

"Would you like a second glass?" The bartender asked me.

"No, but thank you." I told him. Then I felt some one watching me. I turned around and saw the blond looking right at me. Ok this was bad!

She walked up to me and said, "Listen Johnson is mine."

I smiled and spoke, "I don't what Johnson. I would much rather kiss a _human _then him. Guys that wear black are a huge turn off." Which was only half way true for me.

"Well he has his eyes on you and he gets who he whats." Nope not me who does he think he is?

"Well I hate to be the one that breaks his bubble but it is me who gets who I what and in no world would I what him." With that I turned and left. What more was there to say and I didn't what to run into Johnson again.

I made my way to the door. Once outside I didn't care but I ran all the way back to the school. It wasn't that the girl scared me, it was the fact that she knew I was a half blood.

* * *

Smile and please review!


End file.
